1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder, and more particularly to a downlight lamp holder used for a light-emitting diode (LED) bulb and effectively dissipating heat generated by the LED bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting is one of the great achievements in human history. Lighting enables human beings to conveniently move and work at night. Since the advent of the first light bulb, lighting devices have migrated from conventional incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lamps to light-emitting diodes (LED) with high luminance and low power consumption.
Despite the mentioned advantages, LED has been found disadvantageous in generating high heat. If the temperature of LED is not controlled properly, the life cycle of LED will be significantly shortened. Although the implementation of LED with low heat generation is technically feasible, the cost of such current technical solutions is still high. On the other hand, conventional heat-dissipating devices are usually mounted outside the lamp holders, for example on the lamp holders. The heat-dissipating devices mounted on the lamp holders not only have an unsatisfactory cooling effect but also increase the overall size of the lamp holders. Based on the issues of the conventional lamp holders, the conventional lamp holders need to be further improved.